


Hit Me

by Try2CatchMe



Series: Sanctuary 'verse [26]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Filler, Gen, M/M, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Try2CatchMe/pseuds/Try2CatchMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're leaving now, aren't we?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hit Me

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I can't believe I wrote this whole thing during my break.

Adam woke up to a phone in his face. He blinked at it for a moment, willing it to spontaneously combust. When that didn’t work, he looked at the hand holding it, followed the arm, and found Castiel.

“Your brothers want to talk to you.”

Adam glared for a couple more seconds, but Castiel didn’t even bat an eye, so he figured it would be the better part of valor to just get it over with.

Then maybe he could go back to bed.

He took the phone, “’llo?”

“ _What the hell was that you little shit??!”_

Flinching, Adam held the phone away from his head and waited for Dean to stop yelling. Glancing around, he noticed that Alfie was gone. He gave Castiel a questioning look and the angel nodded to the bathroom door, where Adam could hear running water.

He wasn’t totally certain whether or not Dean eventually did stop yelling, because at some point Sam must have wrested the phone away from him.

“ _Adam?_ ”

“Did Dean take a water break?” Adam drawled, dragging the covers up over his head. He knew staring was sort of Castiel’s _thing_ , but he just couldn’t talk on the phone with someone staring at him like that.

Sam ignored his question. Adam sort of wondered if little brothers got ignored like that a lot, “ _What happened?_ ”

“Got me. Samandriel was just gone. Light show, lotta noise, when I woke up demons had taken Alfie. After an ill advised, single-handed attack on a demon stronghold to get him out, now I’m in a crappy motel off the highway. Sound like your biography? I don’t like your life, take it back.”

One of Adam’s problems had always been the inability to keep his mouth shut when he first woke up. Clearly, several centuries in hell had not changed this.

Sam sighed, “ _I would if I could. Do you have any idea where Samandriel went?_ ”

“Nope.”

“ _Well, stay put. We’re on our way. We’ll figure this out. Give the phone back to Cas.”_

Adam passed the phone outside the cocoon of blankets and Castiel took it from his hand. He spent the next two minutes trying to smother himself back into sleep with his pillow before giving it up as a lost cause and extracting himself, just as Alfie came out of the bathroom, tousling his hair dry and wearing the clothes Adam had set out.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty. You’re a clingy one, aren’t you?”

“Bite me,” Adam snapped.

“That’s my line.”

Castiel snapped his phone closed and turned to Adam, “I must return to your brothers. Stay here.”

The angel was gone in the next eye-blink. Alfie looked at Adam and raised an eyebrow.

“We’re going now, aren’t we?”

“Oh yeah, grab your shoes.”

They had no idea exactly _how_ far away the Winchester’s were, so they just put on their shoes, grabbed the duffel, checked out, and hit the highway, heading south.

“So is anyone going to fill me in on why Samandriel abandoned ship, or why I spent last night being tortured by the King of Hell, or how you managed to get me out? Because Castiel was spectacularly unhelpful on the subject and if I don’t get some answers, I will start to cut people.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “I’m terrified. Near as I can tell, some of the other angels are after Samandriel because they think he knows something. I don’t know if he knows something he isn’t supposed to or if they think he has info they need, he was _really_ vague. But he ditched to keep them from bothering us. I’m guessing the demons came when they saw the angel lightshow and snatched you because they recognized you as Samandriel’s vessel. So I took Elise and Griffin home- crap, I need to call them when we stop and tell them they can go back to their place- and went and prayed to Samandriel. He was able to use me as a vessel so we could get you out, but he left when the angels started closing in again, after slapping some ‘this isn’t the human you’re looking for’ sigils on your ribs.”

“I thought angels could only use angels from certain bloodlines?”

“Apparently, the fact that I’m a vessel that has some of his Grace imprinted on me made it so it would work for us.”

“Lovely. So where are we going?”

“Oklahoma City. Samandriel said there was something there we needed to see.”

“Why didn’t you tell your brothers or Castiel any of this?”

“A hunch. I think there’s something up with Castiel. Samandriel could have gone to him for help at any point, but didn’t. If he wasn’t going to bring him in, neither will I.”

Alfie sighed and slumped back against his seat, “I don’t guess you’ll pull over at the next liquor store?”

“I’m driving and if I can’t drink, neither can you.”

“Sadist.”

“Misery loves company.”

“It’s a long drive and I _will_ bore you with the most inane stories I can think of.

“I have the radio, I will drown you out with country music.”

“You asshole.”

Three hours of bickering later, they figured they were far enough away that Sam and Dean wouldn’t stumble upon them and pulled over into a diner. It was nearly noon, so it was fairly busy, but they found a booth, where Adam left Alfie to order for them and went to go charm one of the waitresses into letting him use a phone, his was going to be off until he was on the other side of the country from his brothers.

It took him a moment to remember his home phone number (and how sad was _that_?), but he managed to call home. The phone only rang twice.

“ _Adam??_ ”

“Yeah, it’s me, Griffin.”

“ _You’re an ass, making us wait all night-_ “

“So I’ve been told. Listen, you guys can head back, but Samandriel’s gone missing. I’ve got Alfie, but we’re not heading back without Samandriel.”

“ _… do you need our help?_ ”

“No!” Adam took a breath, “I mean, no, just… just go home. I’ll try to be home soon, I just… I have to find him. I think I have a lead, anyway.”

“ _You’ll call us, if you need us?_ ”

“Of course.”

After getting yelled at by Elise, Adam wandered back over to Alfie, who had coffee and a stack of pancakes, whereas Adam had a water and a salad.

Adam glared, “This is payback for the Taylor Swift thing isn’t it?”

“ _I see sparks fly…_ ” Alfie warbled mockingly, forcing Adam to kick him under the table. Still, he drained the water almost instantly and started in on the salad, he was famished.

The waitress came over, “More water, hun?”

He swallowed, “Yes, please.” Because you could never have too much water.

But then, when she was reaching for his glass, the waitress accidentally knocked into Alfie’s cup of coffee. It tipped over, and the next thing Adam knew, his arm was getting scalded.

“Adam!”

He yelped and squeezed his eyes shut, holding his breath.

He'd known it would be only a matter of time before he had a flashback in public, he _knew it_ , this was going to suck-

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” The waitress was bustling around, wiping up the mess, pressing napkins against Adam’s sleeve. She continued to apologize, but Adam couldn’t hear her. He caught Alfie’s eye, noting the other vessel looked just as shocked as he felt.

He’d gotten _burned_ , but there was _nothing_.

Most of him wanted to be happy about that, but the rest of him?

The rest of him wondered what the hell was going on.


End file.
